Wide Open Skyes
by PeaceAndLove60sgirl
Summary: A new girl comes to Hogwarts. Her parents and brother have been ripped from her at the hands of Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters. She becomes friends with our very own Golden Trio. They go 20 years into the past. Sucky summary but give it a chance!
1. How it all Started

**(A/N:) WARNING: You can skip this chapter if you want **

**It just explains who my character Skye is and why she's so reluctant to **

**Go to Hogwarts**

**I think it's boring but go ahead read if you dare!!**

A girl about 16 lay on her bed in a gray room and watched the sunset through her bay window. She was a normal girl- or at least as normal as you can get with her appearance. She was beautiful and there was no doubt about that. She had an oval face arching eyebrows, high cheekbones, pink lips, fair flawless skin, and striking large silver eyes. Not light blue or gray _silver. _

Her hair was pretty unusual she had black hair naturally and it was black on the bottom but bleached blond on top. She had black skinny tight jeans tucked into black combat boots. Her top was white with a black Band name (Hawthorne Heights) running down the side and a dark green ripped army jacket over it.

"Skye!" she heard someone yell from downstairs. She closed her eyes tight and pretended she hadn't heard. "Skye!!" The voice came again a little louder and the sound of pounding footsteps could be heard. The girl once again ignored this and sighed. The footsteps were now pounding up the stairs.

"SKYE!" She heard the voice call once more outside her door and then it burst open and the footsteps and voice went silent and Skye could feel eyes boring into her. "Yes?" She finally muttered opening her eyes a crack. A man stood in front of her 21 at the most. He looked a lot like Skye. He had identical black combat boots and washed out and ripped skinny jeans and was wearing a simple black top and a slight frown.

He held up a letter and told her, "It's for you oddly enough it came by owl." Skye's eyes opened wide and she visibly paled and looked at the guy scared out of her mind. "Vanessa Skylar Fairfield is there something you're not telling me?" He asked. Skye shut her eyes again and groaned out "Magic." The boy looked taken aback and he looked at Skye gravely. "You know what this means don't you?" He said seriously. She glanced over at him nonchalantly and gazed up at her ceiling then her eyes narrowed and she glared at him. "I'm not sure I want to find out Tristan."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skye sighed as she walked along with a million other people all hurrying towards their destination. She was at King's cross. Against her will of course but she was there. Tristan Luther Fairfield her older brother and legal guardian walked next to her wheeling her trunk and cat carrier around on a trolley behind them. He had kept up a non-stop stream of encouraging words as soon as they had gotten in the car and had nearly caused an accident- twice. Skye had tuned him out after about two minutes and 3 blown stop signs. 'Stupid letter!' she thought angrily. Her mind wandered to that fateful winter night magic had torn her life apart…

_FLASHBACK_

_Skye was in Tristan's room talking, laughing, and strumming her guitar her parents were in the sitting room watching the evening news in the lower part of the house. It was Winter break Skye was 10 and she was relaxing from school. _

_They both heard a crash from downstairs and froze. The house was silent as they quietly waited. 'Maybe it was nothing.' Skye thought hopefully She heard her parents curious voices and then. "AVADA CADAVRA!" Skye heard her Mum release one blood-curdling scream and then she was hurtling up the stairs white faced and destroyed._

"_Tristan!" She yelled. "PORTKEY NOW!" She screamed at him. The sounds of people were getting closer and Skye was getting more and more confused. She turned to Tristan "What did she mean po-?" she started to ask. Tristan's mouth was set in a grim line. He grabbed an old CD from his dresser. The voices were right outside the door. "No time!" Her Mum yelled and Tristan gripped Skye's arm painfully. "Mum!!" She started to cry out then the door flew open and black robed figures with masks walked in. "AVADA CADAVRA!" Mrs. Fairfield crumpled to the ground just as Skye's vision faded…_

_END FLASHBACK_

Skye remembered her brother telling her that her parents were Witches and Wizards. They had had a child before Tristan his name had been Robert and he was killed by Death Eaters when he was only 3. After that her parents renounced magic forever until they had Tristan. Tristan was fine growing up but as soon as he turned 11…

The letter came. Tristan was a wizard. Her parents had fled Britan then to America where there was no school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. They settled down and all was fine until that one day. Tristan and Skye could never figure out why the Death Eaters would go through so much trouble to hunt down her parents.

But they must have been expecting it sometime. Because her Mum and Dad had given Tristan a Portkey and has told him to use it if something bad ever happened and they needed to get out. After a while of living in America without magic Tristan decided that Skye should learn magic but as long as she never went to a wizard community she would be safe.

He enlisted the use of a tutor and Skye began her studies. She was a very talented young witch but as she grew older she and her brother grew tired of America. So finally when Skye was 15 they packed up and headed back to Britan figuring that everyone had forgotten about the Fairfield family.

Until that stupid letter had come and Tristan decided it was time to stop running. And that was how she had ended up here boarding the train to the one place she didn't want to go, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 'After all' Skye thought bitterly, 'if it wasn't for magic I'd still have my parents.' Her experience perfectly mirrored a black haired green eyed legend's and she was about to be thrown into the middle of a big adventure like he had.

**(A/N: )**

**Ok so the ending was a little wack!**

**I just didn't know how to end it!!**

**Sorry about that XD **

**So review review **

**I know this chapter was a bit boring!**

**I TOLD YOU YOU COULD SKIP IT!!!! P**

**Oh yah! Do you get my title now??**

**Wide open **_**Skyes??**_

**GET IT? GET IT? Hahahaha…**

**Ok ill stop now --**


	2. Platform 9 & 3 Quarters

**(A/N) ok so before I think I said Skye was 16?**

**Let's make it 5****th**** year and they're all 15. **

**Because I want to fit Fred and George in too.**

**Oh yeah and I'm not going to follow the plotline at all. : **

**So enjoy!**

Skye and Tristan walked to platform 9 and then to 10. "Hmm…" Tristan murmured he went back to a blank brick wall in between platforms nine and ten. He studied it then turned towards Skye "You're supposed to walk through it." He told her.

Skye's jaw dropped. Had Tristan finally lost it? "Don't look at me like that!" Tristan snapped. Skye shook her head and looked at him. She waved her hand at it. "Then you try it!" She taunted him. He narrowed his eyes and glared at her. "You're the one carrying the fancy stick." He said eyeing her wand. Skye looked down at it too. Oak 11 and a half inches with a single Unicorn hair. She had been to Diagon alley yesterday to get all her stuff.

Skye took a deep breath and hurtled herself at the brick wall bracing herself for the impact instead she flew right through and crashed into someone. "Watch it!" She heard the unsuspecting person yell. "I'm really sorry!" Skye said and extended her hand to the pale blond boy now sitting on the ground. He looked at it then up at her. His eyes were almost the same startling silver.

"Are you Pureblood?" He asked her half sneer half curious. Skye sighed she knew what a Pureblood was from her many years of being tutored. "Yes," She snapped at him. "Now take my hand before I decide to run you over with my trolley instead."

She smirked at him and he scowled but reached up and grabbed her hand she pulled him up and he wiped non-existent dust off his spotless robes. He stared at her curiously. "I'm Draco Malfoy." He said in a proud drawl. Skye's eyes narrowed she had heard of the Malfoy's his dad was one of the Death Eaters that had killed her parents.

'Still' she thought 'Parents and their children aren't always the same. "And you are?" He asked her and arched an eyebrow. Skye almost snorted- almost he looked so dumb. "I'm Vanessa Skylar Fairfield but if you're smart and you value your life you'll call me Skye."

She answered. "Oi Malfoy!" A voice called from the smoke and then three figures walked from it. There was a girl with bushy hair, large front teeth, and a book on the right. On the left was a boy with red hair, and freckles. And in the middle a famous black haired green eyed boy with round glasses and a lightening bolt scar. Harry Potter.

"Leave her alone" Harry told off Draco. Draco sneered and snapped "I wasn't doing anything to her Potter now leave. Purebloods like Skye," He motioned to Skye. "And I do not like the presence of mudblood's and blood traitors." He said coldly. Skye snorted and rolled her eyes. "You don't talk for me Draco." She said in a firm voice as the two boys both whipped out their wands and pointed them at Draco.

Malfoy took his out too. The bushy haired girl stepped in between them all. "Enough!" She yelled. "Can't we get through three minutes without tearing each other apart?" She took out her own wand and pointed it at Harry and the red head. "Expelliarmus! You can have these after we get on the train." She said in a deadly voice as the wands soared toward her. She caught them and walked up to Skye. "I'm Hermione Granger and those two idiots over there," She glanced at red head and Harry, "Are Ron Weasly and of course Harry Potter." I nodded my head. My first two minutes into my journey to Hogwarts and I already meet a stuck up Pureblood and the Golden Trio. This might not be so bad after all.

Skye felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at Tristan's face. Skye smirked again. "So you finally decided you weren't going crazy and followed?" She asked him sarcastically. Today his black hair was spiked up in back and long in front. He frowned. "Ha ha." He muttered. "Very funny." Skye tried to look innocent and said, "I know I've been thinking about becoming a comedian." The other teens snickered. Tristan shook his head. Skye glanced over at them Ron and Harry looked awed and Hermione was just staring at Tristan.

Draco looked as impassive as ever. "Ok," Tristan checked his watch. "I'll meet you up at the castle. We're having a meeting with the headmaster before the Welcoming Feast starts." Skye nodded she had heard him tell this to her a million times. "Alright well find a compartment then and please be good Skye."

He hugged her tightly. She hugged him back. "You know I never am." She whispered to him. He half-smiled and backed away until he melted through the brick wall. Skye turned back to her new friends. They were all staring at her. "What?" She asked them. Hermione got her voice back first. "Your brothers cool." She told Skye. She laughed. "You wouldn't think so if you had to live with him!"

"Come on," she said walking to the train. Ron cleared his throat and Skye turned around. "What?" She was perplexed. Ron looked at Draco. "We are not sitting with him." He told her. She sighed and walked up to Draco. "Sorry Draco I'll see you at school." He looked a little disappointed. Awww. Skye thought. But then his features hardened. "Whatever if you want to sit with scum like them you can." Then he said in a lower tone. "Bye Skye. I hope you get into Slytherin." His breath tickled her ear and she laughed a little. He smiled and walked off.

"So your names Skye?" Harry asked her as they all got on the train and began looking for an empty compartment. Skye nodded. "Yup and you're the famous Harry Potter and the Golden Trio." Ron laughed. "Golden Trio!? Is that what they call us?" He asked clearly amused. Skye grinned. "No I just kind of made it up because of all the adventures you guys have been in." Hermione looked serious. "Makes sense." She agreed.

They finally found an empty compartment as the whistle blew and the train started to move. They all filed in. Skye sat next to the window with Ron across from her Hermione next to her and Harry diagonal. Hermione immediately started searching her bag for something she finally dug it out it was a… Book.

A leather bound title less book. She cracked it open and started reading. Skye wrinkled her nose. "Bookworm…" She muttered under her breath. She turned towards the two boys. "So either of you play Quidditch?" She asked. Their eyes lit up. "I'm a Seeker." Harry immediately said.

Skye looked at Ron expectantly. Ron shook his head. I love the sport though." He told her. Skye gave a hum of sympathy play it and watching were two different things. "I'm hoping to get a spot as a Keeper." Skye told them both. "Wood, Gryffindor's old Keeper and Captain graduated last year!" He said excitedly. Skye grinned. Ron turned to her. "So have you ever heard of the Chudley Cannons?" He asked. Skye's grin grew wider and they all launched into an intense discussion of the Chudley Cannon's chances of winning this year.

**TA-DA!! **

**Sorry if I made Malfoy seem out-of character!**

**Review please **

**I'd love to hear what you think!**


End file.
